


Dark chocolate...

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, Hurt, Love, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: Alec comforts Magnus after the transportation of Valentine. Extended scene of episode 2x15.





	Dark chocolate...

Alec Lightwood stands in front of everyone.

This is him, the leader of the New York Institute as he speaks with a firm voice, showing no emotions: "Valentine Morgenstern, you are hereby remanded to the Gard in Idris."

By his side is an equally composed looking Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who is responsible for creating the portal to transport the prisoner there.

The room is enlightened with soft sparkles, a strong contrast to the creeping dark atmosphere around them.

Valentine Morgenstern opens his mouth one more time, showing not the slightest signs of remorse about his murderous crimes. He probably never will.

"I may be in a cell but at least I'll be in Alicante, where the air doesn't reek of Downworlders."

Alec Lightwood has never wanted him more gone than in this moment. "Get him out of here."

Heavily guarded by other Shadowhunters Morgenstern disappears into the portal.

Instantly after the departure the leader of the New York Institute and High Warlock of Brooklyn vanish.

Left behind in the room are just Alexander and Magnus.

Alec reaches out with his hands to pull his boyfriend close, something he has wanted to do the whole time.

They are the same hands who unknowingly have almost killed the love of his life when his soul was trapped in Morgenstern's body.

Even now Alec is sometimes afraid to touch Magnus with them. The constant guilt lies heavy in his heart.

He had tried to convince Magnus not to come. Not after everything he has been through. But he can be as stubborn as Alec when it comes to fulfilling his duties for his community.

Magnus shivers when Alec pulls him into a hug and slowly lets out the deep breath he has held since the words of Morgenstern.

He is angry at himself that they still get so deep under his skin. He feels dirty. Smelling like burned flesh. For years this was the only scent he had associated with himself.

Tears well up as he feels the self-hatred slowly take over again like so often in the last days. He is so torn.

Wanting to escape for good from Alec's tender touch so that his boyfriend isn't exposed to his demonic filth any longer.

Wanting to stay there forever hiding from a world where love is so often overshadowed by cruelty.

"Dark warm chocolate with a hint of roasted almonds." Alec suddenly whispers almost silently. Too loud have been the voices outside and inside in the last hours. 

Magnus can't follow. "What?"

"This was my favorite scent." Alec softly caresses his back until he reaches his neck.

He gives him a kiss on his forehead and pulls Magnus even closer, gentle diving his nose into the hair of his love. "This was my favorite scent. Until you came along."  


End file.
